User blog:Aaron Siegel/SCP-076 vs The Dragonborn
' ' The rush of battle, the glory of victory, and the endless desire to be the best. Ever since Humanity's genesis, people have always sought to be on top, from being the most charitable hero to being the most blood-thirsty warrior. All men have had a taste of competition, and only a few have come out to be the best at what they do. When there is the best of the best, people still desire to see who would win, until there is only one person standing, and only one person left alive. SCP-076, the Ancient Sumerian warrior who seeks out the most challenging fights even beyond death. VS The Last Dragonborn, the warrior with the soul of a dragon that seeks adventure in the lands of Skyrim. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? SEASON 1 (Theme: SCP) EPISODE 2 SCP-076 SCP-076 is a mysterious man of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin dated to be about ten thousand years old, currently stored at a high-security facility. The stone coffin is marked on with numerous unknown markings, and apparently holds a long dead corpse of a human being within. However, at random intervals, the entity held within the stone coffin reanimates without warning, and attempts to escape its tomb. If it is successful in this endeavor, the man makes rushes to find human beings to combat and kill. The entity (Classified as SCP-076-2) resembles a human male in his late twenties, with black hair and olive-toned skin. Large amounts of tattoos dot the man's skin, with symbols depicting occult and arcane iconography. When SCP-076-2 is in contact with humans he goes into a rage induced state, having super-human strength, speed, endurance, and lack of response to pain and shock. He has survived constant combat with the SCP Foundation for decades (seeing as whenever he is killed he is sent back into his coffin), and has often thwarted their endeavors to contain him, only being killed extreme amounts of force which is often hard to inflict due to his impressive combat experience and skill. To date, SCP-076-2 has shown the ability to clear 64 meters in under 3 seconds, take several high caliber gunfire rounds to his head and survive for over 3 minutes, swat bullets out of the air, and most oddly materialize black opaque blades from "small holes in space" that appears next to him There is no real limit to what kind of blade 076 can produce, although he often limits himself in this in order to "make the battle more interesting". He has been able to combat SCP-682 as well as nearly escaping multiple times from the SCP Foundation (One of these events lead the Foundation to set off a nuclear warhead as a last resort). To date, these have been the only things SCP-076 has been killed by: * Sustained fire from multiple heavy caliber machine guns. * Asphyxiation (After one hour) * 13.6 metric tonnes of force from a falling elevator * Direct hit from a Thermate-TH3 grenade * Nuclear Blast * SCP-682 If this short summery does not suit your informational needs, please make sure to read SCP-076's Official SCP Page, as well as the short story "The Warrior and the Dragon" The Last Dragonborn Savior of the frozen homeland of the Nords, the Dragonborn was the hero of Skyrim who pushed back the vile world-eating Dragon God Alduin and his minions. For this battle, the reader will be able to pick Dovahkiin he/she would like to use, with 10 classes in relation to each race (make sure to pick only one class of your choice for voting, see voting rules for more details). However, every Dragonborn created in Skyrim has several similarities. The Dragonborn has the soul of a Dragon, allowing him/her to quickly understand and use the Thu'um, or language of the Dragons. He/she can absorb the souls of freshly slain dragons to make their death permanent, as well as using them to gain knowledge on the shouts, allowing the Dragonborn to use the power of any word of the Dragon Language. These power-imbued shouts can have multiple effects when spoken, from tearing the soul of an opponent straight out of their body to sending the foe flying like a ragdoll in the other direction. Every Dragonborn shown will have completed the main questline, one side of the Dawnguard questline, and the Dragonborn questline. They will also have the ability to use every shout, however there will be a cooldown similar to that in the game. Some things to take note of: * There will be no upgraded nor enchanted equipment other than those found in through quests or in the world. (Please, these make the battle ten times more complicated and will involve so much research for both me and the voter it won't even be funny.) * The Dragonborn will not have potions at hand (Again, alchemy and potions make the battle longer and more complicated; the system can be heavily broken). * SCP-076 will be immune to fear and calm spells, as well as the Bend Will and Ice Form Shouts.The setting will be interior, so the Summon Dragon, Storm Call, and Clear Skies Shouts will also not be effective in closed arenas, yet will work if the battle moves outdoors. * No scrolls, Elder and otherwise. * There will be no cliff for SCP-076-2 to be thrown off of. Pick one of these classes for voting, see voting rules for more information |-| Nord = Nords, residents of the cold lands of Skyrim, often take on the Barbarian's path and specialize in Two-Handed, Light Armor, Speech, Smiting, as well as One-Handed and Block skills. The Nordic Dragonborn Dragonborn will have won the Skrim Civil war for his bretheren, ending the Imperials' hold on Skyrim and reuniting his homeland. He will be using a two-handed sword, along with light armor and a sword/shield to combat his opponent, as well as the Thu'um. Weapons/Armor: One Greatsword (Bloodskal Blade) The Thu'um One Full set of Light Armor (Dragonscale Armor) One Shield (Shield of Ysgramor) One Sword (Chillrend) Special Ability: Battle Cry |-| Wood Elf = Wood Elves, residents of the dense forests of Valenwood, almost always are extraordinary Archers, and specialize in Archery, Alchemy, Light Armor, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Sneak. The Bosmeri Dragonborn will be the leader of the Thieves Guild, having restored the crime organization to it's former glory by becoming a Nightingale and bring back the Skeleton Key to Nocturnal. He will be using bows and arrows, light armor, Nightingale abilities, the Thu'um to combat his opponent. Weapons/Armor: One Bow (Nightingale Bow) One Quiver of Arrows (Dragonbone Arrows) The Thu'um A Full Set of Light Armor (Glass Armor, and Krosis) Agent of Strife Special Ability: Command Animal |-| Dark Elf = Dark Elves, residents of the harsh wastelands of Morrowind, are born as adepts in destruction magic and specialize in Destruction, Alchemy, Alteration, Illusion, Light Armor, and Sneak skills. The Dunmeri dragonborn is the College of Winterhold's Arch-Mage, having solved the mystery of Magnus' eye as well as thwarting Acano's malicious plans. She will be using various Destruction Spells along with mage robes, a dragon priest mask, and the Thu'um to combat her opponent. Weapons/Armor: All Destruction Spells Alteration Spells up to Expert Robes and Dragon Priest Mask (Arch-Mage's Robes, Morokei, regular Boots and Gloves.) The Thu'um Special Ability: Ancestor's Wrath |-| Breton = Bretons, residents of diverse landscape of High Rock, are often found to be Conjurers, from necromancers that raise the dead to those who bring dremora from the depths of Oblivion. They specialize in Conjuration, Alchemy, Alteration, Illusion, Restoration, and Speech. The Breton Dragonborn will have completed the prophecy of the Sun, the Dawnguard movement, as well as becoming a Vampire Lord and killing Harkon. He will be using various Conjuration, Destruction, and Alteration spells, as well as a set of Vampire armor. Weapons/Armour: All Conjuration Spells Vampire Lord Abilities/Transformation Full Set of Light Armor (Royal Vampire and Shrouded Cowl ) The Thu'um Special Ability: Dragonskin |-| High Elf = High Elves, residents of the shores of Summerset Isles, have magical abilities from the date of their birth. This makes them great all-around mages, specilizing in Illusion, Restoration, Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, and Enchanting. The Altmeri Dragonborn will also be the College of Winterhold's Arch-Mage, having solved the mystery of Magnus' eye as well as thwarting Acano's malicious plans. She will have spells from each school of magic, master robes, the Staff of Magnus, and the Thu'um Weapons/Armor: Illusion Spells up to Expert Destruction Spells up to Adept Conjuration Spells up to Adept Alteration Spells up to Adept Restoration Spells up to Adept One Staff (The Staff of Magnus) Mage Robes (Master Robes as well as Normal Boots and Gloves) The Thu'um Special Ability: Highborn |-| Orc = Orcs, residents of the harsh Crags of Orsinium, are warriors from their birth to their death, often taking on the path of the berzerker. The specialise in Heavy Armor, Two-Handed Weapons, One-Handed Weapons, Block, Enchanting, and Smithing. The Orcish Dragonborn will also be the Harbinger of the Companions, becoming a werewolf and having helped Kodlak Whitemane find his way to Sovengarde. He will bring in a warhammer, heavy armor, war axes, his werewolf abilities, and the Thu'um to take on SCP-076. Weapons/Armor: One Warhammer (Champion's Cudgel) One Full set of Heavy Armor (Dragonbone Armor) The Thu'um Two War Axes (Deadric) Werewolf Transformation Special Ability: Berserker Rage |-| Redguard = Reguards, residents of the harsh deserts and mountains of Hammerfell, are renouned for their swordsmanship, some of them being the best Tamriel has to offer. They specialize in One-Handed, Archery, Block, Smithing, Alteration, and Destruction. The Redguard Dragonborn will also be the Harbinger of the Companions, becoming a werewolf and having helped Kodlak Whitemane find his way to Sovengarde. He will bring in swords, a shield, light armor, his werewolf abilities, and the Thu'um to combat his opponent. Weapons/Armor One Set of Light Armor (Deathbrand Set) Two One-Handed Swords (Bloodscythe and Soulrender ) One Shield (Stalhrim) Werewolf Transformation The Thu'um Special Ability: Adrenaline Rush |-| Imperial = Imperials, residents of the rolling green hills of Cyrodiil, make the best Healing Spellswords, specializing in Restoration, Block, One-Handed, Heavy Armor, Destruction, and Enchanting. The Imperial Dragonborn will have won the Skrim Civil war for hisl bretheren, stopping Ulfric Stormcloak's rebellion and reuniting Skyrim. He will have also joined up with the Dawnguard, ending the vampire menace as well as the prophecy of the sun. He will bring in a set of heavy armor, sword, shield, restoration spells, and the Thu'um to combat Able. Weapons/Armor: One Shield (Auriel's Sheild) One Sword (Miraak's Sword) All Restoration Spells A Set of Heavy Armor (Blades) The Thu'um Special Ability: Voice of the Emperor |-| Argonian = Argonians, residents of the marshy swamps of Black Marsh, are often great thieves, master of the sneak and pickpocket. The Argonian Dragonborn will have become the leader of the Thieves Guild, having restored the crime organization to it's former glory by becoming a Nightingale and bring back the Skeleton Key to Nocturnal. He will be bringing some restoration abilities, nightingale powers, dual daggers, the Thu'um, and alteration spells to stealthly take out his foe. Weapons/Armor: Two Daggers (Mehrunes' Razor and Dragonbone) Full Set of Light Armor (Nightingale) Restoration Spells up to Adept Alteration Spells up to Expert Agent of Stealth The Thu'um Special Ability: Histskin |-| Khajiit = Khajiit, residents of the warm sands and humid jungles of Elsweyr, are renounced thieves, a fact that many of their merchants gladly refuse. They specialize in Sneak, Alchemy, Archery, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and One-handed. The Khajiiti Dovahkiin will be the leader of the Dark Brootherhood, having personally assassinated the emperor of Cyrodiil as well as serving the Night Mother as the Listener. He will take on her foe wielding dual daggers, with a back-up sword and bow alongside his Dark Brotherhood Abilities and the Thu'um. Weapons/Armor: Two Daggers (The Blade of Woe and Deadric) One Sword (Ghostblade) One Bow (Dwarven Black Bow of Fate) One Quiver of Arrows (Ebony) Spectral Assassin The Thu'um One Set of Light Armor (Ancient Shrouded Armor) Special Ability: Night Eye X-Factors Each Dovahkiin Has some shared X-Factors: SCP-076-2 X-Factors: Setting The setting will be different for each race: Nord: Palace of the Kings -or- High Hrothgar Interior (you can pick in the vote if you like, or it'll be random) Bosmer: '''Woods around Falkreath '''Dunmer: Area around Tel-Mithryn Breton: '''Castle Volkihar, Main Hall '''Altmer: Central Plaza of the College of Winterhold Orc: Forsworn Bandit Camp near Markarth Redguard: Jorrvaskr Interior Imperial: 'Fort Dawnguard -or- Castle Dour Outskirts ''(you can pick in the vote if you like, or it'll be random) '''Argonian: '''Ragged Flagon, Cistern '''Khajiit: '''Dark Brotherhood Dawnstar Sanctuary All cases start off with SCP-076 killing off nearby people, and combating the Dovahkiin either due to that person being a friend, potential money-holder, or target. Battles can move away from starting location. Voting Rules '''THE DRAGONBORN WINS 2-1! Battle TBW Expert's Opinion: While 076 may have an advantage in his vast skill and experience with any bladed weapon, the Dragonborn had one ace up his/her sleeve that won this battle: The Thu'um. The sheer variety of abilities that the Thu'um gives the Dragonborn is too much for the Sumerian warrior to take in, namely the Dragon Form and Summon Dragon shouts. Category:Blog posts